1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a casing, and in particular to a technique of accommodating a connection cable for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in size reduction of electronic devices have made possible the development of various electronic devices that are portable. One example of such electronic devices is the portable hard disk. A portable hard disk can be taken by the user to a desired location, where it can be used for example by being connected to a personal computer situated at that location, using a connection cable such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable. When transporting such a portable hard disk, the connection cable is sometimes coiled around the portable hard disk in an appropriate manner for transport.
In this regard, JP-A-2009-21452 discloses a technique for securing a connection cable by clipping the connection cable below several projecting portions that are disposed on the portable hard disk casing, while providing the connector attached to the end of the connection cable with a hooked shape designed to be secured with the hooked shape fitting into a recess in the casing.
According to this technique, because the connection cable is secured with the cable at least partially protruding out beyond the outside edge of the casing, the connection cable is protruding and poses a risk of the projecting portions becoming caught on a projection of some other object; accordingly, there was a need for enhanced ease of handling for the user. There was also a need for improved external appearance. This issue is not limited to portable hard disks, but is rather an issue common to all manner of electronic devices that are designed to be transported together with a connection cable.